


A Light in the Darkness

by TheShadowKeeper



Series: A Beacon of Light [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Book 1, Gen, Season/Series 01, blind superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKeeper/pseuds/TheShadowKeeper
Summary: Chloe Munroe has her secrets and her lies. She knows how to blend into the background and how to keep things to herself. The world sees her as just a blind musician/teacher, but deep down she is much more. Born with the abilities to run faster than the speed of light, senses ten times stronger than any living thing, healing quicker than the blink of an eye. Being blind doesn't leave you weak, defenseless, and useless. No one knew the real Chloe and she never thought she'd let anyone know until Matt Murdock entered her life.





	1. The Injured

**Author's Note:**

> This follows season 1 of the tv show Daredevil. This will be a Matt and oc fanfiction. My oc is a speedster named Chloe Munroe, also known as velocity. She is also blind and relies on her superhero powers to move around. As always reviews are appreciated.

Chloe smiles as she sits in Claire's kitchen. Chloe always feels comfortable in the small apartment. Chloe closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath of the air around her. It smells of fresh flowers, take out, and chocolate. The apartment is always warm and comforting to Chloe. It's no wonder why Chloe spends most of her days and nights in the apartment. Chloe has her own apartment across town, but it was always so cold, empty, and smelt of smoke from the next door drug addicts.

Chloe is a music teacher at the local elementary school. Before meeting Claire, music was what Chloe lived for. She could get lost in the beat of the drums and the strumming of the guitar. Chloe didn't need to see in order to play. Chloe was born blind. She never saw the sunshine or seen the beautiful stars in the skies, but Chloe always says that you can't miss what you never had. Chloe met Claire in the hospital. Her school would take school trips to different places such as hospitals to show the kids different career choices. Claire had been the one to lead the group around, while Chloe had been one of the teachers who came on the trip. The two started talking over lunch and they hit it off well. After that Chloe and Claire spent all their time together. Claire was a nurse who put her career above having a life, while Chloe pushed people out of her life and only let her music in. The two didn't have many friends and neither had the time or desire for such things until they met one another. Chloe inspires Claire. Chloe didn't let her being blind hold her back from doing what she loved and being who she was. Claire amazed Chloe. She was selfless, always thinking of others before herself and would give her own life to save another.

Now they spend every free minute together. They watched corny movies, talked about their days and work, and pigged out on food that was so bad for them, but they enjoyed their days together. Their friendship brought both of them so much happiness, more than they had before meeting. "So did you hear about the deaths in Hell's Kitchen?" Claire asks as she sits beside Chloe at the counter.

"Yeah, some mask man running around." Chloe shrugs. Truth be told Chloe read a lot about him. He's going around beating people up and saving lives. He is becoming somewhat of a hero. Hell's Kitchen is a place where a lot of good people are getting screwed over, killed, and ruined by bad men. There's plenty of times when Chloe thought about helping. With her powers, she could do a lot, but her powers have always scared her. She has always had these powers, ever since she could remember. She wasn't like any other kid. Not only was she blind, but she had these powers that no one else had. It scared her. Being able to hear people from across town. Being able to go to another state in only ten minutes on foot. Being able to be shot, beaten, and cut without even losing a drop of blood. All of it scared her. It wasn't normal. She wasn't normal. She just wanted to be normal, so instead of embracing the gift she has she pretends it doesn't exist.

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut as she thinks of her abilities. She could do a lot of good, but if she gives into these powers then she's giving into the fact that she was a freak with no chance at a normal life. She barely had a normal life as it was. "Clo? You okay?" Chloe releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah, just..." Chloe doesn't know how to finish that sentence. She spent her entire life lying and keeping secrets. The only people who knew her secrets were dead and they made a point of letting Chloe know that they didn't accept her. As wonderful of a friend Claire was Chloe would never tell her the truth. "I just got a headache. One of those stupid sensory overloads." Chloe lies. She knows Claire will believe it. Blind people use their other senses to get around, so it is believable to have a blind person get a headache when they overuse one of their senses.

"Did you want some painkillers? Or maybe a cup of tea." Chloe smiles as she hears Claire. Always the nurse.

"Nah, Claire-bear, I'm fine." Chloe assures as she runs a hand through her red curls. "Just give me a second." Chloe was beautiful. Dark auburn curls flowing down her back, light freckled skin, deep emerald eyes. She was petite and short, she likes to say she comes in fun size. She wasn't overall thin or overweight. She was curvy with a tight round rear. Claire always told her to not let her blindness control her dating life, but Chloe liked being alone. Being alone leads to no questions and no worries. If she dating someone then she'd have to keep secrets and she couldn't do that. Not to someone she claims to like. Doing it to Claire was bad enough.

The sound of loud frantic knocking snaps Chloe out of her thoughts. She turns her head in the direction of the knocking, while Claire goes to the door to see what the matter was. As the door opened a male voice spoke in Spanish. "Chloe!" Claire calls. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks as she walks over.

"Get your shoes on." Chloe frowns but does as she is asked of. She slips her ratty converses on and grabs her black sweater, slipping it on and over her white cami. 

"What's going on?" She tries again as they walked down the hall.

"Someone's hurt." Chloe feels a shiver of fear and worry run down her spine as she speeds up her walking, but still going a normal human speed.

"What do you need me for?"

"We'll need all the people we can get to carry him in. He says that the guy is unconcious." Claire informs Chloe.

They get outside and the man leads them over to the back of the building towards the dumpster. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Chloe tells Claire as they peer over the dumpster and see the injured man laying inside. Claire begins to speak in Spanish as Chloe hops over the wall of the dumpster.

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Claire asks in surprise.

"Getting him out of here, Claire. We can't leave him here." Chloe does her best to push him up, the Spanish speaking man grabs the injured man's arms and helps pull him up the rest of the way. While that man pulls, Chloe pushes until the man is out of the dumpster. "Alright, let's call 911-"

"No." Chloe's head snaps up at Claire's near shout.

"What?"

"Chloe, this guy is wearing all black and a mask." Chloe frowns as she runs a finger over the man's face, feeling the soft cotton mask and the stubble. "This has to be that vigilante."

"Well, we can't just leave him here." Chloe tells her.

"Help me carry him back to the apartment."

"Are you nuts? This guy killed people and I'm sure others are after him right now. We could be in danger if we take this guy in."

"Chloe, he is an injured man who has a good chance at dying if we don't help him. Do you really want to leave him here?" Chloe knows that Claire is right. They can't leave him here, but Claire is just as capable of getting hurt. She can't heal like Chloe. She can't protect herself like Chloe can. "Chloe. Help me." Chloe closes her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tries to center herself. She is risking a lot if she helps this man. Her normal-ish life could be forever ruined if she starts helping vigilantes, but can she really turn away from this? Can she really walk away and let this man die or worst let Claire do this on her own.

"Grab his legs, I'll grab his arms. Tell the kid to help by holding him from underneath. Let's move quickly." Claire nods despite Chloe not being able to see and tells the kid what Chloe said before the three of them started carrying the man inside.

They lay the man on the floor of Claire's apartment. While Chloe gathers the things they'll need from Claire's bathroom, Claire tells the man to go upstairs and lock his door and not to mention the injured man.

"Okay, here's your supplies and here's your medical bag." Chloe says as she walks over and hands the supplies to Claire. Claire kneels down beside the man and begins to check him over as Chloe sits by and waits to hear what is happening.

"How bad is it?" Chloe asks after a few moments, having heard Claire moving around to look at the man.

 

"What?"

"There's a high chance he has a bad concussion. He has a few deep cuts and more than likely some broken ribs. He's going to need to go to the hospital."

"But you said-"

"He's badly hurt, Chloe. I want to help, but I'm only a nurse." Claire picks up her phone and begins dialing the number. Chloe doesn't like this. She doesn't like the idea of Claire calling 911, not after knowing who this man was. She can understand Claire's concern with how the man appears to be, but it could put them all in danger.

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts as she heard the man move, grabbing Claire's arm. "No calls."

"It's okay." Claire assures. "I'm just trying to help."

"We have to get you to the hospital." Chloe tells him. If Claire says he needs to go to the hospital then he needs to go.

"They'll kill everyone." Chloe freezes as the cold shivers of his words run down her body.

"Who?" Chloe asks. "Who'll kill everyone?"

"The men who did this." Chloe can hear how weak his voice was. He wasn't doing too good. "They'll kill everyone in the hospital to get to me." The man rolls over as if trying to get up, which gets him groaning in pain.

"Okay, you can't-" Chloe begins, but Claire cuts her off.

"Don't. You've lost a lot of blood. I think you might have been stabbed." Chloe reaches out and helps him as he stands up.

"I have to leave."

"My friend's right, okay? You are badly hurt and you need medical help immediately. You can't go anyone with how bad you hurt."

"You wanna leave? Door's that way." Chloe flinches as she hears Claire. Despite it not being directed at her she still hates hearing that. 

"Claire." Chloe's voice has gone quiet, too quiet. "Stop." She says.

"Chloe-"

"Being blind sucks enough. Don't use it as a weapon." Chloe tells Claire. "It's worst than any physical wound. I would know."

"I wasn't say-"

"I know, but I rather not hear things like that." She whispers. It wasn't directed to her, but she grew up hearing that.

"You're blind." Chloe doesn't respond back to him. There's no need to.

"Chloe, I'm-" Chloe jumps as she hears the man fall and hit the floor.

"Oh god is he okay?" Chloe asks even though she can his heartbeat, it's faint, but it's still there.

"Yeah, yeah, he's still breathing." Claire reassures. "Stubborn ass." She whispers under her breath, but Chloe hears it. 

"Blind people are the most stubborn ones out there." Chloe says.

"Help me with him." Chloe does as she is told and helps him get back up. Together they drag him to the couch and get him out of the shirt. "I didn't mean to make that comment, Clo, he just-"

"I know." Chloe says. She was used to people making those comments. Telling her where things are and what's going on around her. It's not fair, but she has long since accepted that her life would never be fair. Chloe had a hard life growing up. She lived in the heart of Hell's Kitchen where you couldn't be honest and good to survive. Her father was a loan shark, while her mother was a dancer. Chloe was an accident and when they found out she was blind they cast her off as payment for some debt her father owed. Even loan sharks owe people. It didn't take long for her 'owner' to realize what she could do and when he found out he used her.When Chloe thought of her years imprisoned by that monster she can't help but feel the same fearful, useless, helpless feeling that she felt all those years ago. To save herself she had to do some bad things, things that someone as good as Claire could never accept. Chloe's life wasn't fair and she has accepted it. She has accepted that nothing good in her life ever lasts. She is still waiting for the day when she loses Claire.

"Are you gonna listen to me this time?" Chloe frowns as she hears Claire.

"What-"

"Where am I?" Chloe turns as she hears the man's voice. She didn't know he woke up, but she knew he had to be the one Claire was talking to.

"You're in my apartment." Claire told him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the lucky girl who pulled you out of the garbage with the help of my friend." Chloe pulls a leg up to her chest and rests her cheek against the knee.

"You've seen my face."

"Yeah-

"No-" Claire and Chloe say together, causing both of them to smile.

"I saw your face." Claire says. "But Chloe... Well, she, unfortunately, doesn't see much." Chloe knew Claire was just teasing. She makes blind jokes before and Chloe takes it as it is a joke. There are very few times when she gets upset with Claire, the time with this man and the door thing being one of them.

"What?"

"I'm blind." Chloe speaks up.

"Great." Chloe frowns, slightly hurt at his words.

"Excuse me?" Claire asks, instantly going on the defense for her friend.

"Great that you saw my face." He clarifies, obviously understanding what they thought he meant. "Sorry." He apologizes to Chloe.

"It's okay." Chloe smiles. Despite the guy being stubborn and... well, just plain weird, he at least seemed nice.

"Your outfit kind of sucks, by the way." Claire tells the guy.

"Yeah, it's a work in progress." He tells her as he tries to sit up before groaning.

"Easy, just relax and lay back down." Chloe says in a gentle tone as she presses on his chest lightly. "You don't want to open your stitches after Claire just did them. She can be really vicious at times when she's mad." Chloe warns him.

"You also got two or three broken ribs, probable concussion, some kind of puncture wound, and that's just the stuff that I know about." Claire tells him. "And you're eyes... they're nonresponsive to light, which isn't freaking you the hell out," Chloe frowns as she hears Claire say this. If his eyes aren't responsive to light that could mean he's blind... just like her. "So either you're blind or in way worse shape than I thought." Claire goes on to say, confirming Chloe's thoughts.

"Do I have to pick one?" He asks, causing Chloe to smile. She likes blind people who have humor. Without it then your just a pathetically sad person who rather be swallowed up by self-pity than to try and make it without their sight.

"Do you mind telling me how a blind man in a mask ends up beaten half to death in my dumpster?"

"The less you know about me, the better."

"We have a theory." Chloe jumps in. "A theory that you're the man going around beating people up." The man doesn't respond back. "How can a blind person fight?" Chloe asks, even though she knows the answer. He uses his other senses, but there's no way he can be a good fighter with that. It takes years of training to gain control of your other senses to the point where you can do almost anything without your sight. Most blind people's senses are just good at making sure they don't get run over.

The man still doesn't tell them anything, so Claire sighs and continues on. "The wound on your side... knife?" She asks, pressing for her own answers.

"Probably." He says before groaning as Claire lifts his shirt up.

"I think I got the bleeding stopped, but I can't tell how bad it is internally without a full series of X-rays, so..."

"No. No hospitals." He tells them, causing Chloe to frown again. She can understand why he's hesitant and she knows that is why Claire didn't call 911 right away, but at this point, Chloe agrees with Claire that they might not have a choice.

"You might have internal bleeding." Chloe tells him.

"This is my night off. I'm really not looking for some guy to die on my couch." Claire tells him.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Something like that." Chloe pushes her hair behind her ear as she listens to Claire. She knows Claire wants to be a doctor, but being a nurse is just as good for Claire. Claire just wants to help people.

"Most people, they find a bleeding masked man in the garbage.... they call the police." Chloe frowns. She never thought about calling the police. Calling 911 to get the man to the hospital, yeah, but the police? No.

"You got a lot of experience in this area?" Claire asks.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because neither of us are the type of people to walk away and let someone die." Chloe answers him. "It's not who we are." Chloe pauses for a moment and smiles. "Although, the less you know about us, probably the better." The guy laughs, causing Chloe to smile even more.

"Ah." He slightly groans, the pain cursing through him from laughing.

"Sorry." Chloe tells him. "Shouldn't make jokes. Laughing can kill apparently."

"Stop." The guy says, but he still laughs and lets out a groan afterward. "It hurts to laugh."

"Sorry."

"You got a name at least?" He asks.

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Munroe."

"Claire."

"I'm guessing I don't get the honor of knowing your name?" Chloe asks.

"Alright, I'll call you Mike." Claire jumps in to say when Chloe had nothing to add.

"Yeah, a guy I used to date."

"Just so you are aware, he was a dick." Chloe smiles.

"Great."

"Turns out he was very good at keeping secrets, too." Chloe breath catches and she flinches at Claire's words despite knowing they were once again not directed to her. Chloe goes to leave, but he catches her hand.

"Thank you Chloe."

"Don't thank me. Claire stitched you up. I just helped get you up here and on the couch."

"I meant..." Chloe waits him out. "Thanks for helping." Chloe is silent for a moment before pulling her wrist out of his hand.

"No problem." She can feel Claire's eyes on her, but she forces herself to ignore it as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, Claire too." She hears him say as she opens the cupboard that holds the liquor. She needed some even if it'll just burn right out of her in seconds.

"Rest. Make sure you're stabilized. We'll figure the other stuff out later." Claire cleans her things up before heading over to Chloe. "He's cute by the way." Chloe doesn't respond back to Claire, but instead grabs the bottle and heads to the balcony. "Clo?" Chloe slips out the window and takes in the cold night breeze. Nothing is ever simple.


	2. He Wouldn't Tell

Chloe waits until Claire had gone to sleep before going back to the man on the couch. He was in bad condition and if he refuses to go to the hospital to be checked over then he could possibly die from internal bleeding. There is nothing more in life that Chloe hates than her powers, but if it can keep someone alive then she'll have to use it. Chloe moves towards the man as quiet as she can be and kneels down beside him. She slowly lifts his shirt up and pulls back the bandage. She takes a deep breath in before slicing the knife across the palm of her hand. The pain brings a hiss from her. "W-what are you doing?" Chloe freezes as she hears the groggy tired voice of 'Mike'. Chloe's heart races as she realizes he woke up. The guy must have better senses then Chloe thought. Her hand was already healed, but the blood was on the knife still. "Are you bleeding?" Shit, shit, shit. Chloe searches her brain for a lie, but she can't think of one that he will believe. He needed to be healed, but to do that will lead to questions. "Chloe, what's wrong?" His voice has gone soft and gentle. She knew that she was probably throwing off waves of stress. Chloe cleared her throat and spoke.

"I was checking your wound. Claire mentioned it was bad and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't bleeding again." She's lying, but the lie slips so easily off her lips. She has grown used to lying to people.

"Why are you lying?"  _Shit. How could he-He couldn't have known. There was no way he would be able to tell I'm lying._

"I'm not." She lies again as she grips the knife tighter, her warning singles going up.

"Chloe." Her heart does a flip as she feels 'Mike' hand covers hers. "What are you doing?" His thumb runs over the blood that was still on her hand. "Did you do this yourself?" At this point, Chloe couldn't speak. Her heart was racing and her mind was panicking. This man was able to tell when she was lying. She has spent her entire life lying how was she suppose to talk to this guy. She doesn't know another way but lying. She was panicking, she knew she was and she could feel the panic attack coming. "Chloe, breath." 'Mike' whispers. "Just take deep breaths." Chloe closed her eyes and forced herself to try to take deep breaths, but her breaths were shaky and short despite her effort. 'Mike' grabs her hand, causing the knife to fall with a clatter, but both ignored it. He moves her hand to his chest. "Breath with me. In and out. Deep and slow." He whispers before taking deep breaths. Chloe focuses on his breathing and allowed her to fall in sync with his. "That's it, just take deep breaths."

Once Chloe was calm she opened her eyes again and let her hand drop from his chest. "You don't have to lie to me, Chloe."

"Funny, I could say the same to you, 'Mike'." She says.

"Matt." Chloe cocks her head in question.

"What?"

"My name, it's Matt." Chloe frowns in confusion.

"Why are you telling me?"

"One truth for a truth." Chloe takes back what she said previously. The guy wasn't nice, he was a snake.

"Go fuck yourself." She goes to stand up, but he grabs her hand.

"Chloe, I didn't mean to get you upset. Why are you being so defensive? Do you really not know how not to lie?"

"How do you know when I'm lying?" She asks.

"I can hear your heartbeat. When a person lies it speeds up." Chloe knew this already, but if he could hear her heartbeat that meant his senses were a lot stronger than she thought.

"I..." He has things in common with her. He could hear not as good as her, but pretty damn close. "I can them too." She whispers. "The heartbeats. But not just that. I can-"

"Two flights down people are fighting. Sounds like a couple." Chloe breath catches. He could hear very well.

"Is it just your hearing?"

"All my senses are heightened."

"Mine too." Chloe's heart was racing again, but not in fear or worry, but in excitement. "What else can you do?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asks.

"Your senses are heightened, but is that all?"

"My reflexes are pretty good, but that's about it." Chloe deflates. He's not like her. He just has extremely good senses and reflexes. He doesn't have any superhero powers besides that. Not like her.

"Why? Can you do more?"

"No-"

"Chloe doesn't lie. We both can hear it." Chloe didn't like how confident this guy could be. "What were you trying to do before you knew I was awake?" Was he awake the whole time? Chloe didn't check, she probably should have. But how can she trust this man when she doesn't know him. She has known Claire way longer and yet Chloe lies every day to her. "I'm not telling you things because if you need who I was it could put my friends and myself in danger." Matt explains. "I'm trying to keep both sides separate." Chloe understood that. If people knew what she could do it could get Claire hurt. "A truth for a truth. Anything you want to know I'll tell you." Chloe pauses as she thinks this over. It sounds reasonable.

"How did you get your senses so heightened?"

"I was taught. A man showed me that I could use my other senses and showed me how to heighten them. He taught me how to fight despite being blind." That could take years, how young was he when he learned this? She had so many questions, but to get the answers she'd have to give her own. "What were you trying to do before?" Matt asked, causing Chloe to sigh. A truth for a truth.

Chloe moves and sits back against the couch, twirling her finger around her hair, a nervous habit she took up. "I was..." Chloe struggles not to lie. Lying was just a reflexive thing now. She does it without even thinking about it. "I was trying to heal you." Matt is quiet for a long time, probably trying to understand what Chloe meant.

"What do you mean-"

"When did you become blind?" Chloe asks, cutting him off.

"When I was nine." Chloe felt bad for Matt. He got nine years of sight just to have it taken away. Chloe thinks she prefers not knowing rather than knowing and never getting to see it again.

"I was born blind." Chloe confesses. "I think I prefer it over having it taken."

"How do you heal people?"

"I can't heal the blind or anything like that." She tells him. "I can only heal cuts, open wounds."

"How do you do it?"

"I'll show you." Chloe picks the knife up and turns so her she's on her knees and facing Matt. She lifts up his bandage and folds it over so that it stays off. Chloe takes a deep breath before cutting her hand once more. She moves quickly, placing her hand on the wound and letting the blood drip onto it just before her wound closes. Chloe pulls her hand away and wipes the blood off on her jeans. "My blood has healing properties, but it can only speed up other people's healing, so I can't cure cancer or give people back their sight. I can only heal wounds like cuts and shots."

"That's still...." Matt trails off and Chloe can hear him sitting up.

"Go easy, your body is still adjusting to my blood. It takes a minute to work. Matt groans, causing Chloe to roll her eyes. "As I said, it takes a minute, go easy."

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know. I was born like this." Chloe admits as she bites her lip. She told this stranger so much about herself. It was like she couldn't stop herself. It feels so good telling him, telling anyone, but it's dangerous.

"We're probably not going to see each other again, Chloe. You don't have to worry about telling me."

"If people found out what I could do..."

"They'd want to exploit you." Matt finishes.

"Yeah."

"How about this, I promise not to tell anyone anything that you tell me as long as you tell me everything that you're willing to tell." It's a fair deal, but there's no guarantee that he will keep that promise, but apart of Chloe feels that he will.

"I was born with... powers. My blood can heal, but I also have fast healing abilities. I also have my senses and... my speed."

"Your speed?"

"Yeah, I'm fast. Like really fast."

"And you don't know how you got them?"

"No. I just know I've had them since I was born."

"What about your parents?" Chloe frowns.

"They're... out of the picture."

"So no one knows what you can do?" Matt asks, changing the subject from her parents.

"Nope."

"Why don't you use them?" Chloe sighs.

"I want to be normal, Matt. I've always wanted to be normal. I grew up blind, isn't that pain enough? Why do I have to have these powers?"

"Maybe you're meant to use them. You could help a lot of people, Chloe."

"Is that why you do it, Matt? To help people."

"Yeah. I want to help people and sometimes the law sometimes need help and sometimes it can't do things that I can do."

"So you take the law in your own hands?

"I help the law. I do what the law can't." Chloe shakes her head.

"I can't do that. If I give in to these powers then I'm giving up what normal I have left."

"Sometimes normal's overrated." Chloe laughs and shakes her head.

"Says the one who just got healed by a super freak."

"You're not a freak, Chloe." His voice sends goosebumps all over her. "I think you're pretty amazing, Chloe and I think if you put your mind to it, you can do some amazing things for others." Matt groans slightly as he gets up.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I can move at least."

"My blood can only heal so much with how little I give. I don't know how my blood would react in a person's system if I give more than a few drops."

"A few drops go a long way." Matt tells her. "Thank you, Chloe."

"You're welcome." Matt starts for the door before pausing.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you change your mind..." Matt trails off. "If you change your mind about helping this city then come find me. My name's Matt Murdock. I'm a lawyer." Chloe laughs.

"You're a lawyer? Honestly, I'm not surprised." Matt chuckles.

"Just come find me if you change your mind." Chloe lets herself think over his words as he walks out. She could do a lot if she helped him. And she could make sure he doesn't get himself killed, but if she does agree to this then she's letting go of the last normal part of her life she has left. She's giving in to this. At least Chloe knows that if she doesn't see Matt again that he wouldn't tell.


End file.
